tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Tysis Verus
Tysis Verus was a rogue who helped the Grand Alliance. However, she was captured and became one of Kareth d'Zarnagon's many wives. Both she and her child died in childbirth. Biography Early Years Raised in the town of Levedin in Aison by her parents who ran a common smithing shop. Tysis was raised as an average girl. She studied her childhood away, with interests in her parents' trade and the stories of far off lands and the goings on out there. She never pursued her dreams of going to see such sights for herself and finding her own path in life, and was happier with staying settled and someday taking over her parents' smithing shop. She faced a relatively happy life, one of minimal tragedy...until the Yamatians came. Distreyd Era Tysis got fed up with the Yamatians and the Clergy of Mardük who had taken over Aison. She decided to act as a spy for the Grand Alliance in hopes of liberating her homeland. However, she was caught and taken to Myridia where she began one of the many concubines of the Witch-king, Kareth d'Zarnagon. Death Despite her resistance she eventually fell in love with Zarnagon and became heavy with his child. However, giving birth was not an easy task for her, and both she and her child died in childbirth. Their corpses were fed to Zarnagon's pet griffons. Appearance Tysis was a quite small girl, standing a mere 5'0". She was often seen wearing a tattered, darkened maroon shirt with a black, shin-length skirt. She wore a thick black band across her forehead, down to the back of her neck. She had mid-back length medium brown hair, most often, pulled backwards, spiked in the front by the forehead band. When looking past her size, she was quite average looking, if a bit youthfully cute. Her eyes were a piercing, pale green color. This made her seem even less intimidating when one talked with her. Usually carried around a palm-sized jagged crystal. Not so much an item of power, but as an item of familiarity. Personality and Traits Being raised as a commoner in the town of Levedin, she lived a rather quiet life in her family's smithing shop. She spent most of her life studying her crafts of smithing and swordplay, rather than dealing with people in town, or helping managing the smithing shop. Her skills as a smithy were as good as any veteran smithy, while her swordsmanship was a bit lacking in aggressiveness. Tysis was quite naïve in her youth. Quite introverted and quiet. If it was not worth saying, she did not say it, as she was very direct, not due to a way with words, but rather due to her fear of misunderstanding. When faced with such a misunderstanding, her temper was practically nonexistent, leaving her blaming herself over others, even in obvious situations, leading to her putting pressure on herself, often making the wrong decisions. Powers and Abilities Innate Ability: Tysis held the ability to speak with multiple voices at once, or just one at a time. She could roughly emulate the voices of others, but it was certainly not foolproof. This skill was quite rarely exercised due to her timidity. She had never found much of a use for this skill. Relationships Kareth d'Zarnagon Although Tysis despised Zarnagon at first, she eventually came to love him because of his charm and devotion to his many wives. She was no more special than anyone else to Zarnagon, though, and her death was in the end of little significance to him. See also *Kareth d'Zarnagon Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Third Age